lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen 2 (Exotoro)
Frozen 2 (Exotoro) is a treatment for the film Frozen 2 written by Exotoro through her company Xenoro. The film itself will be created and produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the 58rd animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon, and is the tenth film in, what is generally considered, the Disney Revival Era. Plot The film begins at the Fjordane Kingdom, a kingdom ruled by the young Fire King Fridar. We see a man approach the steps to the castle, who is revealed to be Hans. Hans enters the court room to speak with Fridar and attempts to convince Fridar to attack Arendelle, which he claims is planning to attack Fjordane as they speak. Fridar is unconvinced and sends Hans out of the courtroom, but becomes interested in Arendelle and makes plans to visit. During this scene, a looming Kraken is seen in the distance. We cut to Arendelle, where Elsa and Anna are preparing for something, which is revealed to be a wedding for Anna and Kristoff. Elsa asks Anna if this is too soon, which Anna replies that it has been a couple of years, which Elsa corrects to just one. Anna laughs and the two sisters head to the ceremony. Fridar arrives at the dock, where he is greeted by Olaf who takes a liking to Fridar due to his radiant properties. Fridar learns that a wedding ceremony is beginning with the newly appointed King and Queen of Arendelle and is welcomed in. During this, he sees Elsa which he begins to develop feelings for. In the wedding after-party, Elsa congratulates Anna and Kristoff and goes off to the balcony, where Fridar talks to her. Elsa ignores most of what he says to her, staring out into the waves where she sees a spectacular display of waves in the water. In the center of the waves she spots a woman and runs to the ocean, walking across the water with her ice powers. In a silent sequence, the two women use their powers to skate across frozen waves. Towards the end of the sequence, the two women skate up two mirroring waves that resembles a heart and the water woman kisses Elsa while in the air. Elsa lands down the wave stunned, which the water woman takes badly and disappears into the ocean. Elsa remains stunned but visibly happy, looking over her shoulder for the water woman, only to not see her. Shortly after this, Elsa enlists the help of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to help her locate her, but does not tell them exactly what they're out into the ocean for. During an intense storm, Anna finally asks Elsa what they're out here for and Elsa finally admits that she is looking for a woman. During the intense storm, Fridar rescues them in a warm boat that Else finds hard to breathe on but thanks Fridar anyway. They soon encounter the water woman, who is revealed to be named Vanne. Elsa and Vanne reunite, but Elsa cannot spit out her feelings for Vanne, and Vanne is unsure if she should make any further movements. As the group journeys into Vanne's water kingdom, Anna finds something incredibly disturbing: the ship her parents left Arendelle on, the one they never returned from. Anna attempts to reason with herself but ultimately tells Elsa. Conflicted with this information, Elsa confronts Vanne about it. Vanne remembers how the ship got there: careless usage of her powers as a child, unaware the ship was even near her when it crashed into her castle. As Vanne breaks down, Elsa wonders where Vanne's parents are when Vanne states that they left her out on this rock to suffer. Vanne forces Elsa out of the room with a wave, knowing Elsa will freeze it and lock herself out. As Elsa stands outside the door, she tells Vanne that she also had created trouble with her powers as well, her parents locking her away to control it. She tells Vanne that it doesn't have to be that way and that she understands. Vanne lets her inside, stating that she doesn't want to hurt Elsa again. The two embrace. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Fridar, and Olaf head out to the shore of the place, seeing a looming Kraken in the distance. It talks to them, revealing it's name as Horven and convinces Anna and the others that it has her missing parents, trapped under a underwater prison. Horven manages to convince Fridar to give up his elemental power (as Fridar wants Elsa to be happy), before revealing it was a trick and surrounds the area in volcanoes. Elsa and Vanne get out and see the mess and attempt to attack Horven. During the battle, Anna is accidentally swept up by a wave and Vanne believes that she may have accidentally killed her, going into a deep depression and sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Elsa sees that Anna actually washed up on the back of Horven, to which Anna tells Elsa to find Vanne while she deals with Horven. Hesitant, Elsa agrees and dives into the ocean. As Elsa dives into the ocean, she sees Vanne curled up into a ball. Unable to speak, and soon will be unable to breather, Elsa makes quick strokes down to the bottom, nearly passing out as she kisses her, only to be surrounded in a bubble. Elsa quickly explains the situation to Vanne, who is relieved and suddenly realizes that Elsa likes her back. The two head back up to the surface and finish Horven, freezing him and creating a path for Anna to slide down on. Elsa and Vanne celebrate with the others and Fridar's powers seemingly return as the volcanoes sink down into the ocean. Anna and Elsa accept that their parents are long gone and while it may be Vanne's fault that it happened, they understand it was an accident made by a small child. With that understanding, they return to Arendelle, with Vanne a new permanent resident, finally at a place she can call home. Fridar returns home, accepting that Elsa isn't into him. The movie ends with Vanne and Elsa kissing as they ice skate, with Anna and Kristoff joining them. Category:Movies Category:Frozen Category:Sequels Category:Xenoro